


Audrey's Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Audrey Jensen X Reader fan fiction. Audrey has known the reader since childhood but recently she's been struggling to cope with her crush and so pushes the reader away. After a confrontation smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing so sorry if it isn't perfect. I basically did it because there aren't that many Audrey X reader fanfics and I read all the ones I could find. Punctuation is all over the place so if that offends you sorry! Enjoy :)

Audrey’s Girl

Audrey X Reader

 

“Hey Auds” I said as I heard the door behind me opening.   
“Hey (y/n)”  
“So what film are you in the mood for tonight? A Thriller as usual or will you finally sit through a rom com with me?”  
“Whatever” came the disinterested reply. I don’t know what was wrong with Audrey recently, she’s been acting kind of distant with me. We had known each other since the age of five but didn’t become close until 10th grade. Now, we were best friends, the murders brought us even closer as we realised that life in Lakewood was not guaranteed so we spent every moment we could together. Our relationship had been completely platonic as, up until a couple months ago, I had a boyfriend. I always thought I could talk to Auds about anything but for some reason discussing my broken heart made her really tense and ever since my breakup she’s been acting very odd but I decided to ignore it  
“Well in that case rom com it is lil’ missy” I said with a wink “a bit of Sex and the City is just what I need”. Audrey rolled her eyes at me and sat down on the settee avoiding eye contact. I plonked down next to her and excitedly turned the volume up. With Audrey and Noah being my primary movie buddies a film that lacked death or violence was a rare treat. About halfway through the film I looked over at Audrey, she was asleep, I was about to be offended, as a I was a mine of sex and the city factoids, and had been providing a (if I do say so myself) riveting commentary of the film. However, seeing my favourite girl curled up next to me in her tank top and flannel pj bottoms, breathing steadily, I just smiled and turned my attention back to the tv.   
“What time is it?” a sleepy voice asked.  
“It’s just after 1am” I replied. The movie had finished a while ago but I couldn’t bring myself to wake Auds so I brought down some blankets and curled up next to her. Audrey shot up “(y/n)!! How could you let me sleep so long I told Noah that I would help him prepare for the biology project”   
“Sorry.. I just assumed that you were staying over as usual”   
“Well I can’t spend all my time with you, I have other friends you know”  
“Yeah I know… sorry.. you just looked so peaceful” my comment seemed to irritate her even more “I gotta go”.  
“Alright grouchy, at least let me give you a lift”  
“No thank you, I’ll be fine”  
“well okay..” and with that she left.

****

The next morning I woke up still confused about Audrey’s behaviour. We had barely exchanged a few words last night and she couldn’t get away fast enough. I was feeling quite upset actually, she knows that I only just got over Eric, my ex, and frankly with my parents on holiday I was experiencing some abandonment issues. She should really be a bit more considerate. I decided to put a brave face on and put all this out of my mind. I got dressed into my ‘mom jeans’, black doc martens, sparkly socks, a black bralette, and an unbuttoned, oversized 70s flowery shirt. To jazz it up a bit further I opted for some round, orange lensed sunglasses.

****

“OOOOH (y/n) looking snazzy as ever” I heard Brooke say from behind me as she caught up with me outside of school. “haha thanks Brooke” I was definitely the token art kid in our group. “Have you seen Audrey?” I asked - “no, she texted Emma saying that she isn’t feeling well and won’t be coming in today” -   
“oh” I said disappointedly. Brooke noticed. “What’s wrong?” “It’s nothing I just feel like Auds and I are growing apart, she’s been so distant lately” “Don’t worry (y/n), you guys are SO close, she’s probably just going through something, it’ll pass. I mean with all these deaths it’s hard to stay happy and social all the time” I decided that Brooke was right and that I should check up on Audrey after school.

****

I rang Audrey’s doorbell a few times but no-one answered so I let myself in. I had done so many times before, it was no big deal. I went into the kitchen and put down the chicken soup that I had brought over, I am an excellent nurse (not) but I was determined to kick Audrey’s cold in the butt. I then went upstairs to find her. She was sat crosslegged on her bed wearing a black muscle tee over a Calvin Klein bra and some blacked ripped jeans. She didn't look sick at all, in fact she looked pretty damn good.   
“Oh, (y/n), hi.. What are you doing here?”  
“Well I heard that you were sick so I thought I’d come look after you. Are you okay?”  
“yeah, I’m fine. It was just some food poisoning but I’m better now”  
I eyed her dubiously “well if you say so….”  
“honestly I’m fine, you can go. Thanks though” She went back to looking at her laptop. I didn’t want to leave but Audrey was showing absolutely no interest in me so I just stood there awkwardly. “Hey Auds, can we talk? Have I done something to annoy you? Because recently you’ve been acting like spending time with me is some sort of chore, a necessary ordeal that you’re forced to go through”  
“(y/n), can’t you see I’m busy? Everything is fine I just need some time to myself. You don’t always have to be centre of attention”   
“I-I wasn’t trying to be..”  
“As per usual the world has to revolve around (y/n) well some of us have other things to be getting on with so just go!” Her outburst really upset me I’ve always been a cryer and, hard as I tried, I couldn’t quite keep the emotion in and a single tear fell down my cheek. I was angry more than anything though, I didn’t deserve this. “You know what Audrey fine, have it your way, I’m done” I said coldly. I turned around to leave when an arm grabbed and spun me around. Audrey pushed me into a wall and brought her face close to mine, her blue-grey eyes looking into mine. “You’re turning me into a bitch” she said, “don’t blame me, maybe you just are one?” I retorted.  
Audrey sighed “(y/n) you’re so blind.. I-I’ve been I…” “You’ve been what?” Her grip was still tight on my shoulders and honestly her excuse better be good I was still fuming. Although this manhandling gave me a somewhat strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. “Ever since you and Eric broke up I’ve been hoping you’d finally notice..” “ Notice what Audrey? Clearly I haven’t so just spill it” “Fuck. You’re impossible.. Fuck.” she glared at me. Next thing I know her lips are on mine. Her kiss was rough and intense. It actually felt right.. There was a time in my life when I had feelings for Audrey but she never seemed interested and this was before she was outed by that video so I moved on. But now all that repressed longing came flooding back. Her kiss intensified as she pressed me harder into the wall. She grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head whilst her kisses began trailing down my neck, pausing every now and then to leave a little bite. I let out a small moan and Audrey looked up at me with a cheeky grin. She now held my hand with just one hand while her other hand grabbed my boob and started massaging. She pushed one of her legs in between mine. I could feel my clit swelling and I began to instinctively grind on her leg. “Mmmm” I moaned. she let go of my hands and I quickly took the opportunity to grab her face and pull her into a deeper kiss, one hand on her jaw and one gripping her short hair. She put her hands around my waist and started lifting my shirt. We broke the kiss so that she could get it over my head. She chucked it aside and regarded me with a hungry gaze: “Damn (y/n), you’re so beautiful”. I pulled her closer and started fiddling with her belt but she stopped me - “My rules” she whispered with a smirk, pushing me back against the wall. I bit my lip as she took her muscle tee off and began kissing my shoulder. Suddenly she pushed into me and I wrapped my legs around her body. She picked me up and carried me over to the bed. She threw me down with quite some force for one so small and as I tried to catch my breath she climbed on top of me. She reached behind my back and unclasped my bra. She smiled as she regarded my breasts and then proceeded to suck my left nipple while simultaneously rubbing my other one with her thumb. Her free hand rested beside me to support her weight. I arched my back, moaning. She was deliberately teasing me. As her lips made their way back onto mine I grabbed her shoulders and flipped us over so that I was now on top. She gasped with surprise - I held her arms down and brought my mouth to her ear “my rules now” I whispered and she moaned into me. I resumed our kiss as my hands wandered down her toned abs. She was so hot. I took her bra off and began to undo her belt. She now laid before me in just her boxers. I began kissing her stomach near her belly button and made my way up trailing kisses until I reached her breasts. I rested my chin between them and looked up at her lusting face. I pushed myself up and placed my lips on hers. As we were kissing our breasts were pressed together creating a pleasant friction. I moved my hand down her side and hooked a finger under the waistline of her boxers. I tugged them most of the way and she proceeded to kick them off. I sat up so that I was between her legs and bent down. I began placing kisses up and down her thigh until I found her wetness. I began slowly with broad circling motions and a consistent pressure. Audrey’s breathing got louder “Oh (y/n)” she moaned. I began flicking her clit with a firmer tongue and inserted a finger, then two and began pumping at a steady, yet fast pace. She was getting close I could sense it her hands were grabbing the sheets and her words were a mixture of swearwords and my name. Just as I felt her reaching her climax I suddenly pulled out. “(y/n)!!” She exclaimed as I moved my way up so that now I was sat on her tummy, straddling her. I smiled “You didn't think I was going to make this easy after the way you made me feel these past few weeks?” She shook her head in disbelief and exasperation. She sat up and we were now face to face. “I think it’s time you took your knickers off” she said looking me up and down. “Mmmhmm” I agreed. As I turned back around after removing said garment, she pushed me down and went straight in with three fingers while her thumb massaged my clit. She watched me as I moaned and squirmed, eyes closed, into the sheets. I began arching my back as the familiar feeling of hot anticipation began going through me. “Oh God" I exclaimed. Audrey removed her hand and had her sweet revenge for what I had done. She began kissing my bikini line “Audrey stop teasing.. please” I pleaded. I couldn't take this, I needed her so badly. She obliged and began sucking and licking my clit. She then hooked her fingers inside of me and quickly found my G spot. That was all I needed to go over the edge. I twisted and struggled to say anything other than “Fuck” and “ Yes!! Auds!!”. As I began coming down she trailed kisses up my tummy and laid down next to me. I quickly composed myself because I still owed her some satisfaction. I straddled her as we resumed making out. I slipped three fingers in at quite the pace and it didn't take long before Audrey was melting in my hands again. But, just before she reached her climax, I sat up and kneeled on the bed. She glared at me “don't you dare do this to me again (y/n)!!” she panted. I smiled and raised an eyebrow. I then pulled her up so that she was sat on top one of my legs and her vagina was pressing on my knee. I pulled her closer and kissed her. She began grinding on my leg first slowly but then building speed. She broke the kiss her hands tangled in my hair as she tried to catch her breath. She was panting hard and I placed one arm around her waist while massaging her breast with the other. “Mmm (y/n)” She breathed and finally she began shaking as she came with a string of expletives. We both collapsed on her bed. “Whoa” she muttered and turned to look at me. “(y/n) that was incredible”, I smiled “yeah it kind of was” “I’m sorry I tried shutting you out instead of telling you that I love you…” “Yeah don't do that again, those weeks were kind of awful” I replied as I moved closer. She enveloped me in a hug as I put my head on her chest. “Never again (y/n), I promise”. A few moments of silence passed. “I love you too Auds. You know that right?” I felt her smile in my hair as she planted a kiss a top of my head. “You’re mine now” she mumbled “..and I’ll keep you safe” and she was right I was now a 100% Audrey’s girl.

The End


End file.
